


95 тезисов или неудобные вопросы к вселенной Silver Diamond

by steinvor



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Alternate Canon, Analysis, Canon Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: противоречия в манге, которые невозможно игнорировать, и которые приходится недрогнувшей рукой исправлять.Критический анализ принципов мироустройства вселенной, а также  необходимости введения тех или иных персонажей в таком виде, как они представлены в манге, ну и мелочи об которые мой мозг не перестает вопить: Что-то здесь не так!Во что набирали воду дети провалившиеся во время землетрясения? Чем обрабатывали кость? Какое топливо использовали для разогрева воды и приготовления пищи? И где умудрились набрать воду для ванны для 24 человек в пустыне и как умудрились разогреть ее в течение 4-5 часов как встретились и до того как провалились?





	95 тезисов или неудобные вопросы к вселенной Silver Diamond

**Author's Note:**

> та самая картинка про младшего брата Хакуби https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86879984.jpg
> 
> Меланхоли из фильма "Пассажир дождя" 1969 очень похожа на персонажа Хакуби глазами, веснушками и характером
> 
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86893286.jpg
> 
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/6/0/7/2607982/86893289.jpg

1 В манге напрочь игнорируются противоречащие друг другу моменты, например, Тигуса – как Бог смерти должен «убивать людей, больных, животных, растения и т.д.», так что если он «пропал», то никто и ничто не должно умирать, но в его отсутствие люди, как умирали от болезней, старости и проч. так и умирают.  
Или наоборот, не умирают несмотря на его появление – колючее дерево с шипами.  
Чего это за прикол. Зачем он был нужен в качестве «триггера», если и без него все неплохо умирают (Каган, например, отец Кинрея)– непонятно.  
См. рассказ Р.Брэдбери «Коса», если Бог смерти не выполняет свою функцию, то люди, которые должна погибнуть «засыпают».  
Непонятно разделение на саноме-принца, саноме-принцессу. Кто что активирует, как растительность растет без «волшебного пенделя» - не объяснено, такое ощущение, что мангака придумала все эти Сенро-Саноме-аяме – 2 брата чтобы «выжать слезу»  
2\. Зачем было «выращивать кукол» с младенчества? Проще было сразу создать взрослый вариант, либо вырастить до взрослого состояния, а затем только «вдохнуть жизнь», либо сделать должность «посменной», см рассказ «Коса», убийцы Субару-Сейширо, или пример - офицерский корпус в армии, или просто божественная сущность, как Смерть в Саге о Фафрхаде и Сером мышелове ( Т-800, Сейширо, убийца из «Х 1999», Майор Пейн, сержант Хартман из «Цельнометаллической оболочки»)  
В моем каноне – Тигуса и Нарусигэ – действительно «плохие предзнаменования», как Дэмиен из «Омена» и парные рунные мечи Принца Хаоса (Ариоха) – «Несущий бурю» и «Рождающий печаль», и только.  
Когда они появляются, то звучит «зловещая музыка Джерри Голдсмита» (Тигуса) и «Ameno» от группы «ERA» (Нарусигэ).  
Если главный архитектор Хошиминокото изначально написал такой хреновый сценарий, то как он вообще смог что-то «сотворить»?  
Зачем эта якобы «предопределенность», которая нихуя не работает?  
Марионетки ведут себя как хотят, структура государства рушится, инaраструктура природных ресурсов вообще криво построена.  
А раньше реки без змей как образовывались? А трупы растений и животных, в том числе людей не гнили?  
Что за фигня, Карл? Если инженер был крутой программист, то он соорудил бы что-то вроде Термина и Фонда как у Азимова, и не прописывал, что в 29 поколении наступит хаос и тьма и папа переспит с мамой Кадзухи и у них родится ребенок, которому кто-то залезет в генофонд и подправит количество глаз.  
Потом мама Тодзи и папа не сношаются лет 5, а затем опа – народился другой мальчик. Некто лезет в структуры белка и правит гены снова.  
А потом включается механизм, согласно которому Тодзи должен попасть туда, а Кадзухи сюда. А потом тот встретит Мию и у них будут хорошие нетрадиционные отношения .  
При этом либо просто тупо программируется мутацию в определенных поколениях сразу, либо надо постепенно каждое поколение семьи Тоно корректировать и расписывать кто на ком женится чтобы вывести селективно вот таких братье.  
Вот чушь.  
Проще сразу ввести определенные временные рамки, поставленные в зависимость от определенных факторов, служащих «триггером», т.е. использовать нечто вроде НЛП или тому подобного программирования.  
Нити – это такой примитив.

3\. Многие изделия делаются из кости (мечи, светильники) – вопрос, чем обрабатываются кости? Камнем-обсидианом? Алмазами? (откуда они взялись, если это искусственная планета), либо все-таки металлом?  
В моем каноне – металлы присутствуют, но в очень ограниченном количестве.  
Есть кузнецы, рудокопы, углежоги и прочая инфраструктура и мануфактуры.  
Для объяснения, откуда в мире, где лет 50 отсутствует растительность много разнообразной одежды, разного качества, много зверей, посуды, предметов быта и проч. Т.е. текстиль делают из каких волокон? Лен, крапива, хлопок, конопля?  
А кушают чего? Рис, гречиха, ячмень, пшено?  
У меня все эти виды с/х деятельности присутствуют

4\. Откуда берется вода для ванн и для приготовления еды? Не говоря уже об обилии деревянной мебели в европейском духе (комоды, шкафы, много бумаги – целлюлоза, папирусы, пергамент)  
На каждом привале путешественники находят нетронутые дома, чисто убранные, не разрушенные, не покосившиеся, не засранные бандитами, не обгорелые (хотя поселения иногда горят, как говорит Кинрей принцу)  
Только нумерованных детей 20 человек, моются по 2 человека, это 10 пар, плюс 2 пары – Ракан и К.  
Т.е надо 12-14 раз согреть воду, используя либо электрический бойлер, мазут, уголь или дрова. Но дрова – редкостный дефицит  
Вывод – все моются в одной воде, как в фильме Серджо Леоне «Однажды на Диком Западе» или уголь там все-таки добывают, но в очень малом количестве.  
Вопрос, существует ли альтернативная энергетика? Ветряные мельницы и термальные источники?  
При ремонте разрушенной стены дворца друзья Кинрея используют такие принципы и инструменты, как колесо, рычаг, коленвал, цепная передача и т.п.?

5\. Здесь необходимо заполнить гигантское белое пятно о структуре и государственных институтах «империи».Кингены «распределяют» некие ограниченные ресурсы, но чтобы распределять нужно сначала собрать, провести учет и инвентаризацию, складировать, а затем с помощью каких-либо органов на местах распределить в соответствии с неким списком.  
А чтобы обеспечить доставку и охрану всех этих ценнейших ресурсов необходимы транспортные системы, внутренние войска, стража, органы правопорядка и т.д.

Здесь также возникает вопрос о «бандитских формированиях».  
Если при ограниченных ресурсах присутствует длительное время переизбыток людей, то ясное дело возникают воровство, спекуляции, безработица, преступность и проч. пороки капиталистического/феодального общества.  
Если тот же Кадзухи позиционируется как «Главный бандит», то что такого бандитского он совершил, чтобы так именоваться?  
Он единственный раз разрешил покушение на грабеж с применением оружия и все.  
Вместо того, чтобы охранять дороги и ловить преступников, бунтовщиков и всяких маньяков «пограничники» гоняются за какими-то черными ящерицами, которые не могут материализовывать нигде, кроме пустыни из-за своих особенностей строения.  
Вот нафига они занимаются бесполезной херней, если в пустынях и так никто не путешествует и пусть эти аяме там плодятся, никому они не угрожают.

А теперь более тонкие нюансы, касающиеся нумерованных детей.  
1.Когда Мия и К попадают на границу, они находят целых обжитые строения, которые не требуют ремонта, спец инвентаря, для обработки камней, замены скрипучих деревянных полов, окон к примеру.  
Есть вода, но она под землей, вопрос как именно дети натаскали воды для ванной (50 на 2 раза=100литров)? В чем? В деревянных ведрах с коромыслом из дерева?  
Или там все-таки арыки и глиняные трубы (свинцовые) и водостоки как в Хорезме или средневековом европейском городе? Римские акведуки?  
Как приготовили еду? На открытом огне или на газовой конфорке? Кухня вполне современная, со столами, шкафами и печкой, скорее всего.  
Они топят дровами, которых нет или углем, который где-то раскапывают?

2\. Чем они питаются? Растений нет, есть какие-то чешуйчатые броненосцы и змеи, которых дети убивают костяными мечами, хотя шкуру некоторых рыб и тем более крокодилов трудно пробить даже железом.  
Повсюду встречаются шкафчики с семенами.  
Я чет не поняла, это их распределяют Кингены или нет? Горсточку семен по списку в одну деревню старосте, горстку в другую. Если это так, то они должны храниться под замком и стоить баснословным денег, ка чай в викторианскую эпоху в Англии, или как куски сахара, которые пересчитывал шеф-повар, а не лежать в открытом доступе, и при переезде прятаться или брать с собой в первую очередь.  
Принцип «активации» цветения. То они не цветут, без прикосновения саноме, причем как долго действует этот «волшебный пендаль» непонятно. То он действует, когда светящиеся цветы укореняются и не вянут, то игнорируется.  
При этом есть невероятный то ли «баг», то ли «фича», когда внезапно Тодзи «активирует» свои стрелы заклинанием «цвети». Ну и «превращение» листика в стрелу. Это вот что такое было? Способность Принца-аяме, переданная через кровь или всеобщий принцип?

3\. О «рыжих».  
«Возвращаясь к "Пассажиру дождя" поймал себя на мысли, что героиня фильма сильный человек, и сила её не в том, что она может принимать правильные решения, так как всё таки в них присутствует та самая "женская логика", а в том, что способна идти до конца, осознавая всю опасность своего выбора, если считает, что он единственно правильный.  
…эта хрупкая женщина может делать выбор, который опасен лично для тебя, в противовес уже осознанной опасности потерять что-то очень существенное.»  
Владимир П (ИРкутск) 6.03.2012  
Подробнее на Кино-Театр.РУ https://www.kino-teatr.ru/kino/movie/euro/24801/forum/

В небольших примечаниях на свободном месте автор упоминает, что Хакуби издевался над своим младшим братом, а теперь над ним будет издеваться «старший брат». При этоv стрелочка указывает на Кадзухи.  
Также сказано, что Хакуби дружит с каменными марионетками и сам напоминает их. Т.е. он тяготеет к камнесобирательству, а также как-то забирается на каменную площадку над каменистым обрывом ( с помощью накидки, но там надо еще выбрать удобную позицию на месте, т.е. полазить придется) но при этом ни разу якобы не лазил по скалам.  
Сомнительно, на мой взгляд.  
Также есть противоречивый момент с расчлененной «белкой», которую сожрали 20 детей в подземелье. Ладно, допустим так они обозвали землеройку, но как они смогли ее приготовить и разделать?  
Мечи костяные, воды нет, допустим есть трут и огниво, но где они взяли растопку и дрова?  
Они сожрали «белку» сырой?!  
Будем считать именно так, и Хакуби возмущался по поводу предполагаемых глистов.

4\. Кадзухи проверяет текущую в подземелье воду и говорит, чтобы дети набрали воды.  
Во что?!  
Карл, они же собирались ложиться спать, мыли посуду и ванную и не брали с собой мечи, фляги, бурдюки, огниво, соль, лекарственные травы, в которых якобы разбирается Мия и которые НЕ растут здесь, и проч. приспособления для выживания.  
Чудо вообще, что все 20 штук одномоментно вышли из дома, не пошли в сортир, не легли спать, не застряли где-то еще и все вместе дружно провалились под землю.

Таким образом я игнорирую очевидные нестыковки и допускаю в своих работах основные положения.

В империи есть государственные органы, органы правопорядка, распределения, инфраструктура добычи и переработки полезных ископаемых и растений.  
Присутствует естественный цикл – осадочные породы, разложение увядшей растительности и т.д.  
Есть дорожная инфраструктура и связь с отдаленными поселениями.  
Есть преступность, безработица и беспризорники  
Есть жесточайший экономический кризис. Вызванный нехваткой ресурсов, засухой и чем-то наподобие «пыльного котла» в Оклахоме, а также длительная традиция ограничивать рождаемость путем «нумерования лишних детей».

Есть разные виды «национальных меньшинств», как «корейские японцы» в Японии или «Монгольские принцы» в Китае.  
Поэтому у Кингенов темная кожа и светлые волосы, а у Хакуби, Мии и Энсуи волосы разных оттенков красного/рыжего.  
У Хакуби могло бы даже появиться после пребывания на солнце чуть-чуть веснушек.  
Среди «отказников» и нумерованных детей будут дети с психическими и физическими отклонениями, а среди преступников маньяки и садисты.  
Не все «выброшенные дети» доживают до появления Ракана, в воспоминаниях Кадзухи, Мии и даже Акиичи будут дети, которые заболели, болели изначально, самоубились, потерялись, ушли в деревню и т.д.  
Банда Кадзухи действительно является бандой, потому что большую часть одежды, инвентаря и других вещей, которые они не в состоянии вырастить, произвести, сшить и смастерить они либо добывают грабежами и разбоем, либо находят в заброшенных домах (убитых людей)  
Время от времени дети, не склонные к проявлению того, что в Китае называют «южный ветер» или «игры с заднего дворя» устраивают набеги на ближайшие поселения.  
И вообще, это же Ган Фронтир, детка!

По поводу Тодзи Тоно.

Недавно я прочитала, что слепые от рождения люди не обладают выразительной мимикой, и вообще, часто имеют вид «морда кирпичом», потому что развитие мимики обусловлено визуальным восприятием мимики окружающих людей.  
Так что я сделала Тодзи ослепшим после рождения, например, из-за болезни, как Хелен Келлер.  
Кроме того, Тодзи демонстрирует хорошие навыки стрельбы, приемов борьбы и т.д.  
Чтение, знание значений и наименований цветов и проч. мелочи я объясняю «колдунским вмешательством» Принца, а навыки стрельбы из лука, пистолета и приемов из дзюцу – некоторым периодом адаптации и тренировками с «кружком Кинрея».

Матчасть по стрельбе из луков и пистолетов.

Будем считать, что естественная способность пуль – разрастаться при попадании. Таким образом «убойное» и «останавливающее» действие растительных пуль заключается не столько в пробивной силе, а в способности проникать в клетки организма и пускать корни. Скорее всего они паразитируют на организмах.  
Дальность, мощность, эргономичность оружия – хм, будем считать, что все это вариабельно в зависимости от исходного сырья, мастерства стрелка и магических способностей.  
Кто-то просто пуляет твердыми кусочками бересты как из рогатки, кто-то заставляет пульки «цвести», кто-то «высасывать жизненную энергию».

Дальнобойность больших английских луков – ок 100 ярдов (91 м),  
При этом длина английского лука составляла от 1,7 до 2,1 м, что явно не подходит под наш пример.  
Средняя дальность стрельбы ок.40-50 м.  
Так что из такой дали, как показано в эпизоде с выстрелом в сторону Хакуби, где он на расстоянии минимум 500 м – это очень маловероятно.  
А учитывая вес и материал «деревянных» пуль, которыми пользуется Тигуса, отсутствие нарезного ствола я не могу поручиться за их правильную баллистику.  
Хорошо что они вообще «выстреливают». Шагов максимум на 20.

**Author's Note:**

> ERA - Ameno (Official Music Video)
> 
> https://youtu.be/onjPLuZp6hY
> 
> Изюмова С.А. Техника обработки кости в дьяковское время и в древней Руси (период VI в. до н. э. — XIII в. н. э.)
> 
> https://arheologija.ru/izyumova-tehnika-obrabotki-kosti-v-dyakovskoe-vremya-i-v-drevney-rusi/


End file.
